


Twisting tongue

by roguemutual



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fainting, First date mention, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Tongue Twisters, hc: suvi loves tongue twisters, then they bond over international turian tasting tea, very gay i love them, vetra is introduced to the peter piper tongue twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — to get a girl to fall in love with you right on sight? tell her a tongue twister. make your tongue twist while making her heart twist.Suvi faints and falls into Vetra's arms, they then have a delightful conversation about tongue twisters and tea. // for my friend amelie who requested suvi/vetra!





	Twisting tongue

“Suvi… If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes – you fainted! Do I need to get Ryder?” Suvi shook her head frantically. “No need, Vetra dear! I am fine, indeed.” Vetra wasn’t convinced. “Right… and I’m a human.” The scientist shrugged. “Well, you never know, your mother could have been a human.”

The Turian shook her head. “Believe me, I know my mother. That woman is as Turian as Turians can get Turian.” Suvi grinned, laughing at Vetra’s over usage of the word Turian. “Do you enjoy tongue twisters, Vetra?” The scientist teased, earning a stuttering answer from Vetra. “O-… A tongue t-twister…” She chuckled. “Sure, Suvi. I love tongue twisters. Absolute favorite.”

“Ah!” Suvi sat up in a flash, still in the house of Vetra’s arms. “Have you heard about the best one on Earth? Oh I used to say it all the time! Confuse my family, yeah?” Vetra was curious. “No I..I don’t think I’ve heard of it, enlighten me?” The scientist nodded and took a dramatic inhale before twisting her tongue to perform the tongue twister. “Peter Piper picked a pile- Wait… No,” She paused for a minute, attempting to recall where she was in the twister.

“Picked a pile of…” Prompted Vetra.

Suvi’s whole face lit up. “Ah yes! Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked.” She quickly inhaled, taking a quick breath then continued. “If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?” The Turian blinked, left in some sort of shock from the complicated structure. “I… It’s in his hand, is it not? If he picked it… Then it’s in his hand.”

“Yes! It took me years to figure out and you only a few minutes. My, you are so smart Vetra!”

“Thanks Suvi.” The compliment made Vetra warm. She quickly glanced at the smiling scientist and realized that she was still in her arms and quickly withdrew her arms away. “Oh I- Sorry about that, I just got caught up in the uh…”

Suvi offered a sentence finisher. “The pickled conversation?” She grinned, obviously pleased with her connection.

“That works perfectly.” They sat in silence for a few moments before Suvi broke it with a wonder. “Vetra, can Turians drink tea? Tea from Scotland to be exact?”

Vetra blinked, confused. “I uh- not exactly sure… I haven’t studied international tea tasting for Turians.” She admitted, which earned a shrug from Suvi. “That’s alright! Just come by my room later and we can experiment your tea tasting!”

“Is… that a date?” Suvi’s eyes then opened wide, a small blush creeping onto her already rosy cheeks. A small, shy smile tugged at her face. “If that’s ye’ want to call it then it’s a date!”

“I’ll uh… be there, and we can drink some of your finest Scottish tea.”

“You will enjoy it, _I promise_!” Vetra laughed softly, knowing that even if she didn’t enjoy the tea, she would enjoy the scientist’s company.


End file.
